In Front of My Door
by Chikara Az
Summary: Haruka, seorang ilustrator, bertemu seorang komposer yang adalah tetangganya beberapa bulan sebelum ulang tahunnya. Dengan serangkaian bel apartemennya yang berdering, hubungan keduanya pun berkembang menjadi cinta. / ShinHaru, 5 1 Things, Next-door Neighbor!AU / Special Kokonose Haruka's birthday!


**In Front of My Door**

A Kagerou Project / Mekakucity Actors fanfiction by Chikara Az

KagePro / MekakuCA © Jin

This fanfiction © Me

**Rating** : T

**Warning** : Next-door neighbors AU, ShinHaru, 5+1 Things, possibly (very) OOC, slash/BL/shounen-ai dan semacamnya

**Judul alternatif** : "The Five Times Haruka's Surprised When Someone Comes to His Apartment and One Time He Didn't"

Dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahun para Kokonoses tersayang sekaligus menyambut natal—_I guess_? /heh

Enjoy~

*1*

**_Late August 2014, Monday Night _**

Semua ini berawal di malam hari dengan hujan deras yang membangunkan Haruka dari tidurnya.

Mata obsidian Haruka terbuka perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjap karena cahaya yang mengusiknya sebelum akhirnya penglihatannya jelas. Dia merasakan tubuhnya pegal di beberapa titik dan ketika dia mencoba duduk, sadarlah dirinya bahwa ia tertidur di meja kerjanya. Beberapa lembar kertas dan sebatang pensil terjatuh dari meja karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Haruka mengerang pelan sebelum membangkitkan diri, menguap sekali lagi dan memungut barang-barang yang terjatuh. Saat ia meletakkan pensil di tempatnya semula, manik hitamnya menangkap sketsa yang digarapnya sebelum ia dibuai kantuk.

Bisa diteruskan nanti.

Setelah meregangkan tubuh, Haruka melirik jam di mejanya. Angka '21.30' menyala merah, belum terlalu malam menurutnya. Hujan deras sekali di luar, dan udara dingin mencekam tubuhnya. Haruka berjalan menuju dapur apartemennya demi membuat segelas teh yang kemudian ia sesap pelan-pelan. Teh itu membantunya menghangatkan tubuh dan merasa lebih baik.

Rasa lapar tiba-tiba menggerogoti perutnya. Haruka menghela napas. Ia membuka pintu kulkasnya dengan tangan yang tidak memegang cangkir teh dan tidak kaget saat matanya tidak menemukan satu makanan pun di sana. Hanya ada sekotak susu dan sebongkah keju yang sudah lama ia abaikan. Ia harap keju itu belum basi.

Namun, hanya karena ia tidak kaget bukan berarti Haruka merasa tidak kecewa.

Seolah menambah kekecewaannya, perutnya yang tak kenal malu berdendang. Mengelus perutnya pelan, dia menutup pintu kulkas dengan satu sentuhan sikunya. Kemudian ia menuju kamarnya kembali dan meraih ponsel yang terletak di kasur yang tidak disentuh olehnya sejak kemarin. Ia menyentuh layar ponselnya, menemukan sebuah pesan yang datang dari kliennya yang ia balas dengan beberapa kalimat singkat, penuh permintaan maaf. Kemudian dia memanggil sebuah nomor restoran _fastfood_, berniat memesan makanan untuk diantar ke rumahnya.

Haruka mendengar suara seorang wanita yang memberitahunya bahwa pulsanya tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan dan segera menyentuh tombol merah di ponselnya agar menghentikan suara memuakkan itu.

Dia benar-benar lapar.

Ia berbaring di kasur dan mengatur napas. Hujan seolah-olah mengejek keadaannya kali ini, menghalanginya keluar apartemen dan mencari makanan. Dia biasanya ceria dalam menjalani hari-harinya, namun tekanan dari pekerjaan dan kesadaran kalau hidup sendiri tidak mudah membuatnya tidak begitu ceria lagi—apalagi kalau perutnya lapar.

Haruka lupa berbelanja kemarin karena klien sudah marah-marah padanya agar menyelesaikan ilustrasi yang dipesannya sejak beberapa hari lalu. Tidak, Haruka bukannya suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan, tapi seminggu ini banyak sekali klien yang mendatanginya demi dibuatkan ilustrasi. Haruka yang biasanya bekerja dengan santai tidak bisa menyesuaikan jadwalnya dan kini terlunta-lunta. Hebat bukan?

Bel apartemennya berbunyi nyaring. Haruka mengerang kesal. Siapa klien yang cukup gila untuk mendatangi apartemennya di tengah hujan deras begini?

Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan enggan dan berjalan menuju ruang depan. Mempersiapkan diri atas semprotan yang kesekian kali dari klien kesekiannya, Haruka membuka pintu.

Seorang lelaki yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya dalam seragam restoran _fastfood_ yang tadinya akan dihubungi Haruka berdiri di depannya. Wajah lelaki yang sepertinya tidak jauh umurnya dari Haruka tersebut masam, seolah tidak suka disuruh mengantarkan pesanan di tengah cuaca buruk ini. Sekotak _pizza_ tergenggam di tangannya, membuat Haruka mengernyitkan dahi dengan bingung.

"Em, ya, ada apa?" Haruka menemukan suaranya.

Tanpa berkata, lelaki itu menyodorkan _pizza_ di tangannya pada Haruka, yang menatapnya seolah _pizza_ itu sebuah benda dari luar angkasa.

"Uhh, aku tidak pesan _pizza_...?" apa restoran _fastfood_ itu menyadari ada sebuah panggilan yang tidak sampai padanya dan memutuskan untuk mengantarkan sebuah _pizza_ ke asal panggilan itu? Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau itu adalah Haruka? Ia menggelengkan kepala, imajinasinya memang edan.

"Seseorang yang ingin agar identitasnya dirahasiakan meminta agar _pizza_ itu diantarkan ke sini." Ujar lelaki-pengantar-_pizza_ sedatar papan.

"Eh...?" Haruka terlalu bingung untuk bisa menjawab langsung. "Dirahasiakan...? Apa _pizza_ itu beracun?" dan Haruka menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena ucapan yang dikeluarkannya.

Wajah lelaki-pengantar-_pizza_ semakin masam, seolah Haruka menginjak tanaman kesayangannya hingga mati. "Tentu tidak. Sekarang, karena saya tidak betah berdiam diri di sini secara canggung, apa Anda akan menerima _pizza_-nya? Mungkin orang tersebut adalah penggemar rahasia Anda atau apalah."

Wow. Haruka tidak tahu apakah lelaki itu becanda atau tidak, tapi mendengar lelaki masam itu berbicara panjang lebar mengagetkan Haruka. "Um, oke. Oke baiklah."

Setelah menerima _pizza_ dan menutup pintu pelan-pelan (sebelumnya ia mengamati sang pengantar _pizza_ pergi dari pintu apartemennya), Haruka meletakkan kotak itu di meja makan. Dibukanya kotak itu dan kaget saat menemukan _pizza_ dengan _topping_ favoritnya, masih hangat, siap disantap.

_Mungkin orang tersebut adalah penggemar rahasia Anda atau apalah._

Perkataan lelaki-pengantar-_pizza_ kembali membayangi benaknya. Jujur, ia penasaran sekali dengan orang yang berbaik hati memberinya _pizza_ ini, di saat yang tepat di mana ia tidak memiliki makanan sedikit pun pula. Siapa pun orang itu, Haruka ingin menemuinya, memberinya pelukan dan terima kasih, serta membayar uang seharga _pizza_ yang diberikan orang tersebut. Haruka tidak begitu suka merasa berhutang budi pada seseorang.

Namun ia menyisihkan pemikiran itu ke belakang kepalanya. Sekarang yang utama adalah memberi makan perut kosongnya agar ia bisa bekerja lagi dengan tenang.

*2*

**_Late September 2014, Sunday_**

Hari itu Haruka berhasil memenuhi semua permintaan kliennya tepat waktu. Dan karena sekarang hari Minggu, dia ingin menghadiahi diri sendiri sebuah hari libur demi menenangkan pikiran. Apalagi udara musim gugur di pagi hari ini pun sangat menyenangkan untuk dinikmati. Maka, ia pun mengenakan jaketnya dan membawa beberapa barang ke dalam sebuah tas berukuran sedang sebelum meluncur ke taman kota yang terletak tepat di sebelah gedung apartemennya.

Oh, sebelum ia mencapai taman itu, Haruka membeli beberapa tusuk _negima_, makanan favoritnya, di pedagang yang magang tak jauh dari sana. Kemudian dia membeli sekaleng teh dari _vending machine_ terdekat. Tersenyum puas, ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke taman kota. Seperti dugaannya, sudah ada banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu di sana. Berpiknik bersama keluarga, bermesraan bersama pasangan, bermain bersama teman—agaknya Haruka menemukan bahwa hanya dia yang sendirian... tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya.

Beruntung, Haruka menemukan sebuah bangku panjang yang kosong. Dia menyingkirkan beberapa daun kering yang menutupi permukaan bangku itu sebelum mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman. Digigitnya sepotong ayam dari _negima_-nya dan dia mengeluarkan _sketch book_ dari tasnya. Yah, menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam (ah, tidak, berhari-hari) menggambar untuk kliennya sama sekali tidak membuat Haruka merasa muak untuk menggambar di _sketch book_ pribadinya. Malah, pemandangan taman kota di sekitarnya membuat Haruka gatal untuk menyentuh pensil dan memindahkan pemandangan itu ke _sketch book_-nya.

Setengah jam berlalu, _negima_ Haruka hanya tersisa dua tusuk lagi dan tehnya sudah setengah kosong. Haruka baru akan memberikan beberapa sentuhan akhir untuk sketsanya saat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berjaket merah tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. Ekspresi pemuda itu tampak tidak terlalu senang, padahal aroma musim gugur saat ini berhasil membuat Haruka merasa ceria dalam sekejap. Pemuda itu memainkan ponselnya dengan ekspresi yang semakin kesal. Dari gerakan jempolnya, Haruka menduga bahwa pemuda itu sedang bercakap dengan temannya lewat _e-mail._

Haruka hanya melirik pemuda itu dari sudut matanya secara sekilas sebelum kembali ke sketsanya.

Lelaki bertahi lalat di pipi kanannya itu sangat berkonsentrasi dengan sketsanya sampai akhirnya pemuda di sampingnya menyodorkan sebuah penghapus yang dikenali Haruka sebagai miliknya ke depan wajahnya.

"Eh? Apa?" ujar Haruka ala kadarnya sambil menengadah menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Begitu ia menatap wajah pemuda itu secara jelas, dia bisa melihat sepasang mata kecil dengan kantung mata tipis, kulit agak pucat (namun tidak sepucat kulit Haruka sih), dan Haruka bisa memperkirakan kalau pemuda ini tidak jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Kau menjatuhkan penghapusmu." Terang pemuda itu dalam sebuah kalimat kecil.

Haruka mengerjap sebelum mengucapkan kata terima kasih pelan yang ia ragukan terdengar dan menaruh penghapus itu di atas sketsa barunya bersama pensil. Kebetulan, dia baru saja menyelesaikan sketsa tersebut ketika pemuda tadi menyerahkan penghapusnya.

"Terima kasih, um...?" ucap Haruka, memastikan sudah memberi terima kasih dengan baik.

"Shintarou. Kisaragi Shintarou. Tak masalah." Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu. Ia menyelipkan ponselnya ke saku celana dan menyenderkan punggung ke bangku yang ia duduki.

"Kisaragi-_san_. Aku Kokonose Haruka." Haruka balik menyebutkan namanya.

"Shintarou saja. Dan tanpa suffiks." Tambah pemuda itu—Shintarou, kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa memanggilku Haruka." Balas Haruka sambil tersenyum lebar.

Shintarou memberinya lirikan sebelum balas tersenyum, walaupun tidak selebar Haruka. Matanya beralih ke sketsa yang baru diselesaikan sang lawan bicara.

"Gambaranmu bagus." Puji Shintarou.

"Um, terima kasih!" sekalipun sudah sering mendapat pujian seperti itu, Haruka tidak bisa tidak tersipu tiap mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bekerja dengan menggambar?"

Haruka tidak menyangka akan ditanya seperti itu. Dia tidak begitu bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang, namun bukan berarti dia tidak mau mencoba.

"Begitulah, aku adalah seorang ilustrator. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Shintarou mendengus kecil mendengar nada Haruka yang tiba-tiba ceria sebelum menjawab, "Aku seorang komposer."

Jawaban yang tidak diduga Haruka. Dari penampilannya, Haruka mengira kalau pemuda di sampingnya ini adalah seorang _programmer_, atau pekerjaan lain yang menjadikan komputer sebagai inti utamanya. Tapi, mendengar jawaban Shintarou, Haruka menjadi tambah bersemangat.

"Keren! Sudah berapa lagu yang kau buat?"

Dan pembicaraan mereka pun berlanjut selama setengah jam yang menyenangkan. Shintarou baik hati sekalipun wajahnya tampak dingin. Mereka membicarakan soal pekerjaan masing-masing, umur, kesukaan, dan banyak lagi. Shintarou rupanya lebih muda setahun dari Haruka, dan dia adalah komposer Vocaloid yang sudah mengeluarkan dua album. Haruka menceritakan soal karirnya sebagai ilustrator yang melelahkan namun menyenangkan dan menantang. Dia juga memberitahu Shintarou soal proyek _manga_ terbarunya. Saat Haruka sibuk menceritakan klien-kliennya yang ganas, ponselnya berdering nyaring.

"Oh, maaf, sebentar ya." Ujar Haruka tak enak hati. Ia meraih ponsel dari tasnya dan berdiri, menjauhi Shintarou agar pembicaraannya tak terdengar. Haruka mengernyit melihat nama di ponselnya.

Takane?

Dan Haruka serasa dipukul kepalanya dari belakang. Dia lupa. Benar-benar lupa.

_"KAU ADA DI MANA HAH?!"_

Suara tinggi nan nyaring teman sepermainannya sejak kecil itu membuat Haruka harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Takane berjanji akan datang hari ini ke apartemen Haruka, yang menyambut keputusan itu dengan senang. Rupanya Takane diberi perjalanan dinas ke kota tempat Haruka berada, dan memutuskan untuk berkunjung. Takane bekerja sebagai akuntan di sebuah perusahaan bergengsi di kota asal mereka, sedangkan Haruka memutuskan untuk merantau ke luar kota untuk mencari pengalaman baru. Jelaslah kenapa Takane ingin melepas rindu.

"Takane—ya, aku akan segera pulang—"

_"Aku sudah menunggu selama setengah jam di sini, menekan-nekan bel apartemenmu!"_ bentak Takane.

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar lagi! Aku berada tidak jauh dari sana kok, oke?"

Setelah beberapa bentakan lagi, Haruka menutup panggilannya dan kembali secara terburu-buru ke bangku tempat ia dan Shintarou duduk tadi. Dilihatnya lelaki yang lebih muda sedang mengamati entah apa di kejauhan, dan Haruka tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengecek. Ia memasukkan ponsel secara asal ke tas dan menyandangkan tas itu ke bahu.

"Euh, Shintarou, aku duluan ya! Ada seseorang menungguku di apartemen! Sampai jumpa!"

Dengan ucapan perpisahan yang terburu-buru itu, Haruka melambaikan tangannya pada Shintarou dan berbalik, berlari cepat-cepat untuk kembali ke apartemen. Shintarou terdiam, belum sempat menjawab sosok yang ternyata lebih tinggi sepuluh senti darinya itu. Dia melirik setusuk _negima_, kaleng teh yang nyaris kosong, dan _sketch book_ beserta pensil dan penghapusnya yang ditinggal sang pemilik.

.

Takane memberinya sebuah pukulan kecil tepat di belakang kepala karena sudah membuat gadis itu menunggu. Haruka tidak keberatan karena memang dia yang salah.

Dia mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk dan menyuguhkan kue yang memang sudah ia siapkan dari kemarin untuk menyambut kehadiran Takane. Haruka jadi heran sendiri, apa yang membuatnya lupa tentang kedatangan Takane? Tapi sudahlah, sekarang semua berlalu. Kini ia hanya ingin mengobrol dengan sahabat lamanya tentang berbagai hal yang sudah mereka alami dan mereka lewati.

"Jadi, tadi kau dari mana, huh?" tanya Takane sambil memotong kuenya. "Apa yang sangat spesial di luar sana sehingga kau lupa aku akan datang?"

"Aku minta maaf, oke?" ujar Haruka malu. "Aku tadi ke taman di sebelah, membuat sebuah sketsa ringan setelah banyak permintaan klien yang kupenuhi. Hitung-hitung _refreshing_."

"Sketsa? Lihat, dong!" Takane tersenyum senang, pipinya gembung karena kue.

Haruka nyengir dan membuka tas yang tadi ia bawa ke taman. Ia meraba-raba isi tas itu dan tidak merasakan tekstur khas _sketch book_ kesayangannya.

"Eh...? Perasaan sudah kumasukkan deh..."

Perlu tiga menit penuh bagi Haruka untuk benar-benar yakin bahwa _sketch book_-nya tidak ada di tas. Ia panik, pasti buku itu tertinggal di taman! Aduh, karena tadi ia terburu-buru ingin kembali ke sini, dia hanya sempat menyambar tasnya sebelum pergi, sementara _sketch book_ yang ia letakkan di bangku taman tertinggal!

"Dasar pelupa." Takane tertawa renyah. Haruka ingin memberitahu gadis itu bahwa sebagian kepelupaannya adalah kesalahan Takane juga namun mengurungkan niatnya.

Haruka baru akan pergi ke taman lagi, berharap tidak ada yang mengambil dan lebih parah lagi—melihat-lihat isi _sketch book_-nya di taman, saat bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Masih agak panik, Haruka menghambur menuju pintu apartemennya, namun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa saat ia membukanya.

"Siapa...?" ujar Haruka pelan, dan agak kesal juga. Siapa yang masih senang bermain permainan tekan-bel-lalu-kabur di apartemen ini sih? Seperti anak kecil saja—

"Oh, bukankah itu _sketch book_-mu, Haruka?" seru Takane dari belakangnya, rupanya gadis itu mengikutinya menuju pintu.

Haruka menunduk dan benar saja, ia menemukan _sketch book_, pensil, dan penghapusnya di depan pintu apartemennya. Ditata dengan rapi, seolah sengaja ditinggalkan di sana. Haruka mengernyit dan memungut _sketch book_-nya, membuka-buka isinya demi menemukan sebuah hal janggal, tidak ada. Memang _sketch book_ miliknya. Tepat ketika ia membuka halaman terakhir, sebuah kertas terjatuh dari dalam bukunya.

Haruka memungut kertas itu dan menemukan sebaris nomor telpon beserta sebuah pesan untuknya.

_Kau meninggalkan bukumu di taman, jadi aku mengembalikannya saja, kebetulan apartemenku tidak jauh darimu. Maaf aku menghabiskan _negima_-mu yang tersisa, jangan salahkan aku, kau meninggalkannya. Oh ya, nomor di atas adalah nomorku. Yah, kalau-kalau kau mau menghubungiku untuk membalas budi._

_-Shintarou_

**_P.S._**_ : Aku tidak menggunakan kertas dari bukumu untuk menulis ini, percayalah!_

Haruka merasakan rasa kaget, terima kasih, dan dorongan aneh untuk segera bertemu Shintarou dan memeluknya erat-erat karena sudah mengembalikan _sketch book_-nya.

"Wah, jadi kau sudah berkenalan dengan seorang yang menarik di taman tadi ya? Pantas lama sekali kau di sana..." ujar Takane, yang ikut membaca pesan itu di dekat Haruka. Lelaki yang lebih jangkung merasakan wajahnya memanas, apalagi ketika ia melihat seringai penuh arti yang dipamerkan gadis itu.

"D-dia hanya temanku—"

"Oh ya, tapi kau kelihatannya memang tertarik padanya, hm?" Takane terkikik. Dia sudah mengetahui orientasi seksual Haruka dan tidak mempermasalahkannya. Malah gadis itu ingin mencomblangkannya dengan beberapa lelaki sebelumnya, yang selalu gagal.

"Takane, kami baru bertemu! Dan kukira kita punya topik yang lebih baik daripada—ehm, kisah cintaku?" Haruka mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Takane, yang membalas dengan tawa lepas.

"Oke, oke. Tapi jangan kira aku akan melupakan ini!" mata Takane berbinar ceria dan gadis itu mengedipkan sebelahnya, membuat Haruka mengerang malu dan menaruh pesan dari Shintarou di saku celananya.

_Mungkin.. mungkin aku akan menelponnya nanti. Dan di mana ia tinggal? Kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?_

*3*

**_October 2014, Friday Night_**

Apartemen Shintarou ternyata tidak terletak terlalu jauh darinya. Mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh dua apartemen lain, di satu lantai. Haruka kesal karena tidak diberitahu tentang ini sejak awal.

"Kau tidak bertanya..." gumam Shintarou santai saat Haruka menyampaikan protesnya.

Namun, bukan berarti Haruka tidak girang mengetahui dia berhasil memiliki seorang teman di gedung apartemen ini. Memang, dia mengenal tetangganya yang lain, namun tidak ada yang cukup dekat untuk menjadi seorang "teman". Dia dan Shintarou tidak pernah bertemu karena memang keduanya jarang keluar dari apartemen masing-masing. Haruka sibuk menyelesaikan berbagai _deadline_ menyangkut pekerjaannya sebagai ilustrator, sedangkan Shintarou selalu di depan komputernya untuk membuat lagu, dan mem-_upload_-nya ke internet.

Hari ini, nyaris sebulan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di taman, kini Shintarou sedang berkunjung ke rumah Haruka. Mereka menghabiskan malam dengan menonton berbagai film (Haruka jarang menonton film dan Shintarou menawarkan diri untuk menyetel DVD-DVD koleksinya di apartemen Haruka).

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam saat akhirnya film terakhir "Harry Potter" selesai mereka tonton. Shintarou bersikeras menonton seri ini terlebih dahulu karena dia tidak percaya Haruka tidak pernah mendengar tentang "Harry Potter" sebelumnya.

"Kau ini lahir di abad 21 kan?" sembur Shintarou tidak percaya.

Tapi itu dua minggu yang lalu, sekarang Shintarou sedang menyamankan diri di sofa Haruka, belum berniat untuk pulang. Haruka duduk di sebelahnya sambil membereskan kaleng soda dan bungkus _snack_ yang mereka sudah habiskan isinya. Ia membuang sampah-sampah itu ke tempatnya di dapur dan ketika ia kembali ke ruang depan tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu, Shintarou terlihat sedang memijit pelipisnya pelan-pelan, seperti yang sedang frustrasi.

"Ada apa, Shin?" tanya Haruka sambil duduk kembali di samping lawan bicaranya. Nama panggilan itu sudah ia berikan pada Shintarou entah sejak kapan. Wajar saja, mereka kini bisa dibilang teman dekat dan "Shintarou" jelas-jelas lebih sukar dieja daripada "Shin".

"Tak apa-apa..." gumam Shintarou tak jelas. "Aku hanya... em, bingung ingin membuat lagu apa lagi... sudah hampir tiga bulan aku belum membuat sesuatu yang baru..."

Haruka terdiam sejenak. Dia sudah mengunjungi situs tempat Shintarou meng-_upload_ lagu-lagunya. Tidak heran banyak yang menggandrungi lagu-lagu temannya itu, karena memang tiap lagu disusun oleh lirik yang bermakna dalam dan nada yang enak didengar.

"Kenapa tidak ambil dari kehidupan sehari-harimu? Apa saja yang sudah terjadi di sekitarmu akhir-akhir ini... aku suka menuangkan keseharianku dalam gambar, kenapa kau tidak mencoba dengan lagu-lagumu?" Haruka memberi saran.

Shintarou menoleh ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis di bibir. "Hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini padaku adalah aku mendapat seorang teman yang menyenangkan dan baik hati—dia pun bertampang lumayan. Jadi mungkin aku bisa membuat lagu tentang seorang komposer yang bertemu seorang ilustrator pelupa yang meninggalkan buku sketsanya di pertemuan pertama mereka?"

Haruka merasakan kehangatan menyusuri leher dan pipi hingga telinganya. Entah bagian mana yang membuatnya malu. Shintarou yang mengatainya pelupa, bertampang lumayan, atau fakta bahwa _Shintarou_ yang mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itulah yang membuatnya berdebar-debar. Shintarou tertawa melihat rona kemerahan mewarnai wajah temannya, sekalipun rona merah tipis tidak luput dari penglihatan Haruka menghiasi pipi Shintarou juga.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membuat lagu seperti itu?" tanya Haruka pelan.

"Hm, yaa... kenapa tidak? Mau membantuku membuatnya? Mungkin kau bisa membuat PV-nya untukku. Kau bisa membuat animasi bukan?"

"Oke, baiklah. Jadi sebaiknya kau segera buat agar aku bisa segera membuat PV-nya, hitung-hitung menambah _deadline_ yang sudah cukup banyak menungguku."

Mereka pun tertawa bersamaan, menikmati kesarkastisan satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bicara sarkastis juga, Haruka." Ujar Shintarou di sela-sela tawanya.

"Kau belum mengenalku dengan baik, Shin." Haruka nyengir.

"Oh ya? Kukira dengan sering berkunjung dan bertelpon denganmu aku sudah cukup mengenalmu..."

Haruka tertawa lagi, kali ini karena dia merasa malu sendiri—

Setelah beberapa detik penuh tawa kemudian, keduanya tiba-tiba terdiam bersamaan. Namun keheningan yang menimpa tidak terasa canggung.

"Ah, Shin?"

"Hm?"

"Aku sudah lama ingin bertanya ini," Haruka mendekat ke arah Shintarou, memandang wajah lawan bicaranya lekat-lekat. "kenapa kau menggunakan Vocaloid IA di lagu-lagumu? Ada alasan khusus?"

"Hm?" Shintarou tertegun, tampaknya kaget ditanya begitu. "Ah... kenapa ya? Tidak tahu juga, mungkin karena IA memiliki suara khas yang menyenangkan di telingaku, dan aku tidak mau menggunakan Vocaloid yang sudah populer seperti Hatsune Miku. Saat itu IA belum banyak dipakai oleh komposer lain—jadi aku juga ingin mencoba."

Haruka mengeluarkan gumaman tanda mengerti.

"Memang kau suka Vocaloid apa?" tanya Shintarou kemudian.

"Emm... kalau disuruh memilih—aku suka Kagamine Rin dan Len..." Haruka memutuskan untuk tidak menyebutkan bahwa lagu Vocaloid pertama yang ia dengar adalah lagu dewasa nyanyian Len. "Mereka memiliki suara yang bisa terdengar imut, kadang-kadang bisa pula terdengar dewasa. Desain mereka juga manis sekali—mungkin karena aku menyukai anak kecil, jadi, yah..."

Haruka menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena gugup. Dia menoleh ke arah Shintarou yang memberinya pandangan tajam sebelum menggumam kecil, "Oh begitu..."

Shintarou melirik jamnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang karena sudah larut. Haruka mengantarnya ke pintu depan dan berjanji akan menelponnya besok pagi. Shintarou memberinya senyuman tipis yang selalu membuat jantung Haruka serasa jungkir balik dan menepuk pundaknya lembut sebelum berlalu. Dan sedetik kemudian, Haruka menyadari bahwa janjinya untuk menelpon terdengar seperti sesuatu yang hanya diucapkan seseorang pada pasangannya dan ia harus menutup wajahnya yang kian memerah walaupun tidak ada yang melihat.

.

Dua hari kemudian, saat Haruka lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, seseorang menekan bel apartemennya. Dia mengernyitkan dahi dan menaruh pensil sebelum beranjak menuju pintu.

Seorang tukang pos bertampang bingung bertemu pandang dengannya begitu ia membuka pintu.

"Ada perlu apa, ya?" tanya Haruka pelan.

"Um," Pemuda berprofesi tukang pos berambut kecoklatan yang tampaknya masih baru dalam pekerjaannya melirik sebuah kertas di tangan kanannya sementara tangan yang lain memegang sebuah paket. "apakah ini kediaman Kisaragi Shintarou yang memesan 'Voice Bank Kagamine Rin & Len' dua hari yang lalu?"

Haruka terdiam sejenak, mencerna ucapan pemuda di depannya. Begitu ia sudah memahami apa yang terjadi, wajahnya serasa menghangat lagi. Dua hari yang lalu kan hari di mana ia memberi tahu Shintarou kalau Vocaloid favoritnya adalah Rin dan Len—hari itu pula ia memesan Voice Bank mereka?

"Uh, ya. Terima kasih." Haruka memutuskan untuk berbohong. Ia memiliki sebuah rencana dengan paket itu.

Pemuda di depannya tampak lega. Haruka kemudian menandatangani tanda terima dan mengambil paket itu dari tangan si tukang pos. Ia menutup pintu dan menyambar selembar _post-note_ berukuran sedang yang selalu tersiap di mejanya dan sebuah pulpen.

.

Siang hari itu, Shintarou mendengar suara bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia melepas _headphone_ dan meninggalkan PC-nya tetap menyala sebelum beranjak menuju pintu depan.

Sebuah paket yang ditempel kertas berwarna _lime_ tergeletak di depan pintu apartemennya. Mengernyit, Shintarou memungut paket tersebut dan membaca pesan yang ditulis rapi di kertasnya.

_Shintarou,_

_Paketmu nyasar ke apartemenku, jadi aku mengantarkannya ke sini. Entah tukang posnya yang salah alamat atau kau yang memberinya alamat yang salah. Tapi tidak masalah kok. (Oh, aku sungguh suka menulis kalimat yang berima!)_

_Aku menunggu lagu barumu dengan Rin dan Len!_

_-Haruka_

Shintarou merasa dirinya lebih malu dan tengsin dari siapa pun saat itu.

*4*

**_November 2014, Tuesday_**

Lagu itu benar-benar dibuat oleh Shintarou. Suara manis Rin dan Len menceritakan kisah di mana Len sang komposer bertemu dengan Rin sang ilustrator. Mereka berteman dengan perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar suka kepada teman tumbuh di hati masing-masing. Pada akhirnya, keduanya tidak menyatakan perasaan masing-masing namun masih tetap dekat, sambil berharap di masa depan mereka bisa lebih berani lagi.

Lagu itu membuat Haruka menyadari perasaannya dan segera mengutuk diri sendiri.

Haruka sadar kalau perasaan yang tumbuh di hatinya ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Ia _tidak bisa_ tertarik pada Kisaragi Shintarou.

Masalah yang pertama, Haruka baru saja menjalin pertemanan dengannya. Ia tidak mau menghancurkan pertemanan (atau mungkin sudah bisa dibilang persahabatan) mereka karena perasaannya ini.

Masalah kedua, dia baru mengenal Shintarou selama beberapa bulan. Mereka berdua belum mengenal satu sama lain sebaik itu—dan Haruka sadar dirinya hidup di dunia nyata, bukan dunia _manga shoujo_ yang baru bertemu langsung jadi. Mungkin di lagu Shintarou mereka memang saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, namun itu hanya pemanis cerita. Kenyataannya hanya sang ilustrator yang menumbuhkan perasaan suka lebih dari teman di hatinya.

Masalah terakhir dan yang paling penting, Haruka bahkan tidak tahu kalau Shintarou menyukai laki-laki atau tidak. Walaupun begitu, dia yakin 90% bahwa Shintarou lurus, suka perempuan.

Yang membuat dia begitu yakin adalah kejadian siang ini.

Ia sedang membaca novel di ruang depan, ditemani secangkir coklat panas demi mengusir dingin di penghujung musim gugur. Dia begitu tenggelam dalam bacaannya dan terlonjak ketika belnya berbunyi.

Diletakkannya novel di meja dan ia segera membuka pintu. Seorang gadis berambut coklat, bermata senada, dan mengenakan syal merah berdiri di depannya sambil memperlihatkan senyum hangat. Wajahnya memerah karena cuaca yang dingin. Dua jepit merah menghiasi rambutnya, dan ia memakai jas pink muda yang manis dan celana jins hitam lembut. Gadis itu cenderung pendek, tapi masih lebih tinggi daripada Takane.

Senyuman hangat di wajah manis itu (Haruka memang menyukai laki-laki, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa membedakan mana wajah gadis yang enak dilihat dan mana yang tidak) tiba-tiba menghilang dan dengan cepat berganti ke ekspresi kaget, lalu malu. Rona kemerahan semakin pekat di wajahnya. Haruka mematung sesaat.

"Oh, maaf, sepertinya—aku salah apartemen." Gadis itu berkata cepat dan membungkuk demi menekankan maafnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa." Berapa orang yang sudah nyasar ke apartemennya sih? "Memangnya Anda mau ke mana, er...?"

"Tateyama Ayano. Panggil saja Ayano. Dan kumohon jangan menggunakan bahasa formal begitu padaku." Gadis itu mengenalkan diri tanpa diminta, kembali memasang senyum hangat. "Aku mencari tempat tinggal Kisaragi Shintarou. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Ralat, berapa orang yang sudah nyasar ke apartemennya padahal yang mereka tuju adalah apartemen Shintarou?

Haruka mencoba menenangkan percikan cemburu di hatinya. "Oh, ya. Dia temanku. Letak apartemennya tidak jauh dari sini. Mau kuantar?"

Setelah penolakan sia-sia yang diucapkan Ayano, akhirnya gadis itu menerima tawaran Haruka. Lelaki setinggi 182 senti itu keluar dari apartemen dan mengunci pintu sebelum mengantar Ayano ke tempat tujuannya. Ketika mereka sampai ke apartemen Shintarou, Haruka yang menekan belnya.

"Sebentar!" terdengar suara Shintarou dari dalam. Haruka bersama Ayano menunggu selama semenit, hingga sosok Shintarou yang mengenakan kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana coklat membuka pintu. Matanya menangkap sosok jangkung Haruka pertama kali.

"Haruka? Ada apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu dan nyasar ke tempatku." Jawab Haruka sambil menunjuk Ayano yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebih lebar lagi saat melihat Shintarou dan, membuat Haruka terkejut, berjalan cepat sebelum menangkap Shintarou ke pelukannya.

"Shintarou-_kun_! Apa kabar? Aku sangat merindukanmu!" ujar Ayano lembut dan antusias. Haruka berdiri mematung saat Shintarou mengeluarkan suara kaget dan kebingungan sebelum membalas pelukan Ayano dengan agak kaku. Namun kekakuan itu langsung sirna karena sebuah senyum yang biasanya membuat dada Haruka berdebar tidak keruan itu terpasang di wajahnya.

"Y-ya... aku baik-baik saja."

Ayano melepas pelukannya dan balik menghadap Haruka. Mata kecoklatan gadis itu berbinar dan Haruka merasa bersalah karena sudah cemburu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Haruka-_san_! Apa kau mau masuk ke dalam? Kita bisa mengobrol bersama, ya kan, Shintarou-_kun_?"

Shintarou mengeluarkan suara gugup mengiyakan, tampaknya masih kaget karena dipeluk tiba-tiba.

Memutuskan bahwa terjebak di antara pasangan yang saling merindu akan tidak menyenangkan (apalagi jika salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang kau sukai), Haruka menolak sopan ajakan Ayano. Gadis itu jelas sekali tampak kecewa, namun dia memaklumi.

Haruka merasakan campuran berbagai perasaan di dadanya ketika meninggalkan apartemen Shintarou. Rasa lega karena akhirnya terpisah dari mereka, cemburu, dan sakit.

Begitu ia menutup pintu apartemen di belakang punggungnya, ia duduk di sofa. Selama beberapa detik, dia diam saja—kemudian dia menarik kedua lutut ke pelukannya dan tak bisa mencegah air mata mengaliri pipinya.

*5*

**_December 2014, Christmas Eve_**

Salju turun perlahan-lahan, sama sekali tidak lebat. Salju yang membawa udara dingin ke setiap orang di muka bumi yang merasakannya. Rasa dingin yang sama sekali tidak mengusik orang-orang yang bersuka cita menyambut hari natal. Lagu-lagu natal yang dipenuhi suara lonceng menyenangkan mengalun di setiap sudut toko dan kafe, membuat orang-orang mengembangkan senyum.

Haruka berjalan cepat, menyusuri jalan-jalan yang ditutupi salju demi segera mencapai apartemennya. Cuaca tampaknya tidak terpengaruh dengan kehangatan dari orang-orang yang ingin menyambut natal. Ilustrator itu mengeratkan genggaman pada kantong plastik di tangannya dan memasuki gedung apartemen. Udara hangat dari pemanas segera menyapa tubuhnya dan dia menghembuskan napas lega selama sesaat sebelum menaiki elevator menuju lantai di mana apartemennya berada.

Penat karena perjalanan pulangnya dari _convenience store_ terdekat segera hilang ketika Haruka berhasil menyamankan diri di sofa, begitu dia memasuki apartemen yang sudah hampir setahun menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melewati natal sendirian, dan tidak pulang ke kota asalnya, karena memang dia perlu waktu sendiri.

Dia tidak banyak menghubungi ataupun dihubungi oleh Shintarou setelah Ayano datang ke apartemen Shintarou. Sekalinya mereka mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, Haruka tidak pernah menanyakan perihal Ayano dan Shintarou tak pernah memberitahukannya. Lagipula, bukankah sudah jelas?

Haruka belum bisa menghilangkan rasa tertariknya pada Shintarou. Padahal dia sudah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa Shintarou sudah diklaim orang lain. Begitulah Haruka, sekalinya jatuh sangat sulit untuk bangkit lagi. Dia ingat sekali, saat dia masih SMA, dia pernah naksir seorang lelaki kakak kelasnya dan baru bisa benar-benar melupakan perasaannya ketika ia mulai kuliah. Kakak kelasnya tersebut sudah mempunyai kekasih saat Haruka menyukainya, dan tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Haruka padanya, sekalipun mereka sering berinteraksi di klub seni.

Sepertinya hal yang sama pun terulang lagi kali ini.

Haruka mendesah kesal, kenapa dia mengingat kenangan tak menyenangkan itu saat ini? Besok natal! Seharusnya ia bersuka cita seperti orang-orang yang lain...

Ponselnya berdering.

Haruka meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja. Bibirnya berkedut membentuk senyum tipis ketika melihat nama di layarnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Takane?"

_"Selamat ulang tahun, Haruka."_

Suara Takane yang terdengar lebih antusias dari biasanya membuat Haruka melongo. Dia harus melirik kalender yang tertempel di dinding sekalipun ia sudah tahu tanggal berapa sekarang.

24 Desember.

"O-oh ya... terima kasih." Haruka menemukan suaranya.

_"...jangan bilang kau melupakan hari ulang tahunmu."_ Ujar Takane tajam.

Haruka mengeluarkan tawa gugup dan Takane menghela napas di ujung sana.

_"Serius deh, kau ini selalu melupakan hal yang penting. Aku jadi ingat saat kunjungan terakhirku ke sana."_ Haruka mendengar kegelian di sela-sela suara Takane. _"Omong-omong, bagaimana kemajuan hubunganmu dengan si Shintarou itu?"_

"E-eh? Kenapa kau membahasnya?"

_"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Haruka. Kau suka membicarakannya di setiap _e-mail_-mu padaku. Sekarang, beritahu aku!"_

Kini giliran Haruka yang menghela napas. "Dengar, Takane. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih, perempuan. Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini?"

Hening. Takane tidak menjawab selama beberapa detik dan Haruka mengira dia sudah menutup telponnya.

_"Maafkan aku... Aku—aku turut prihatin."_ Gumam Takane kemudian. Haruka tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, tak apa-apa. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Melewatkan natal dengan orang yang spesial?"

Takane membantah itu dan berkata kalau dia kini berada di rumah neneknya. Gadis itu menjanjikan sebuah kado untuk Haruka ("Karena besok natal, jadi kadoku sekalian untuk ulang tahunmu dan natal ya?") yang sepertinya akan sampai besok.

Haruka menutup telpon setelah menjanjikan sebuah kado untuk Takane pula. Dia memang sudah mengirim kado ke orang-orang terdekatnya di kota asal mereka. Begitu panggilan mereka berakhir, Haruka baru menyadari ada beberapa pesan yang masuk ke _inbox_-nya.

Dari kedua orangtuanya, mereka mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan selamat natal. Ibunya menyebutkan kalau dia sebenarnya ingin menelpon Haruka, namun takut mengganggunya di sela-sela kesibukan pekerjaan. Haruka langsung menelpon sang ibu begitu selesai membaca pesan itu.

Ucapan natal dan selamat ulang tahun dari beberapa rekannya sesama ilustrator, bahkan ada pula dari beberapa kliennya. Haruka tidak menyentuh ponselnya hingga saat itu, dan kaget juga karena pesan-pesan yang didapatnya. Walau begitu, tidak ada satu pun yang berasal dari Shintarou.

Haruka berusaha agar rasa kekecewaan tidak menguasai dirinya.

Dia baru selesai membaca pesan baru yang terakhir ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Seorang lelaki jangkung berambut hitam, berseragam, dan berwajah ramah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Haruka bengong ketika menerima paketnya, apalagi ketika sang tukang pos memperingatkannya buru-buru.

"Isinya sangat mudah hancur. Tolong jangan dibanting-banting sembarangan." Katanya. Haruka mengangguk pelan sekalipun masih bingung. Dia menandatangani tanda terima saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Ini... tidak ada nama pengirimnya?"

"Oh ya. Saya lupa." Lelaki di depannya mengeluarkan tawa renyah, geli. "Pengirimnya ingin agar identitasnya dirahasiakan."

Haruka merasakan _deja vu_, tapi belum bisa memastikan kejadian mana yang mirip dengan ini (oh, betapa dia ingin melepas sisi pelupa dari dirinya). Dia menerima ucapan selamat natal dari si tukang pos dan menutup pintu. Dibawanya bungkusan itu ke meja dan dibukanya hati-hati.

Sebuah kue ulang tahun coklat yang dihiasi gambar triceratops menyambut pandangan Haruka. Lilin-lilin yang belum dinyalakan sebanyak umurnya terpasang di sana. Haruka masih kaget karena hadiah tidak diduga ini ketika ia menemukan sebuah kertas terselip di bawah alas kue tersebut. Ditariknya kertas itu, dan dia semakin kaget ketika melihat tulisan yang familiar terukir di permukaannya.

_Haruka,_

_Selamat ulang tahun. Mungkin kau tidak tahu aku siapa, tapi kurasa kau perlu tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Kuharap kau tidak menganggapku orang aneh karena tidak menampakkan diriku di depanmu. Aku mengerti jika kau tidak menyukaiku balik, kalau kau sudah memiliki orang lain, aku mengerti. Kuharap aku bisa mengakui perasaanku di depanmu secara langsung di masa depan. Aku hanya ingin memberimu bukti perasaanku dalam bentuk—ehm, kue ini (ya, aku tahu kesannya norak tapi aku benar-benar bodoh soal cinta). Kau pernah bertemu denganku, jadi kau tidak perlu mengira aku _stalker_ menakutkan yang mengikutimu ke mana pun. Kita berteman beberapa bulan terakhir, dan kuharap kau tidak membenciku karena ini._

_-Penggemar Rahasiamu (kurasa aku bisa menyebut diriku begitu hahaha)_

_P.S. : Kau ingat _pizza_ yang dikirimkan oleh orang misterius beberapa bulan lalu? Itu aku. Maaf, aku terinspirasi oleh sebuah iklan dan entah setan mana yang menghasutku untuk menirunya._

Perlu lima menit penuh bagi Haruka untuk mencerna isi pesan itu dan, begitu ia berhasil mengambil kesimpulan isinya secara keseluruhan, dia menyambar ponselnya dan menekan sebuah kontak.

Shintarou.

.

Shintarou tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bertingkah di depan Haruka jika mereka bertemu nanti. Ia yakin Haruka tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menangkap makna dari pesan yang ia kirim bersama kue ulang tahun itu. Pasti Haruka akan menyimpulkan bahwa sang pengirim adalah Shintarou dan seperti pengalamannya yang sudah-sudah, Haruka akan menolaknya. Shintarou sudah pernah menyukai beberapa gadis dalam hidupnya dan selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahkan Ayano pun menolaknya. Ia bilang Shintarou terlalu menyerupai kakak baginya dan sejak saat itu Shintarou bisa mengerti perasaan para lelaki yang terkena _brotherzone_.

Dia juga tidak pernah benar-benar sakit hati dengan semua penolakan yang pernah dialaminya. Dia hanya merasa tidak senang sesaat namun segera terlupakan.

Hanya saja, kali ini berbeda. Dia jatuh terlalu dalam dan sangat mengharap perasaannya dibalas, sekalipun kemungkinannya kecil. Haruka tidak tampak seperti orang yang menyukai laki-laki, dan Shintarou tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk bertanya. Hah, bahkan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung pun ia tidak punya.

Paket itu pasti sudah sampai di apartemen Haruka hari ini, dan Shintarou memutuskan untuk tidak keluar rumah seharian.

Sang komposer menyamankan diri di depan komputer dan memasang headphone. Dia tidak berniat membuat lagu apa pun kali ini. Lagu terakhir yang ia _upload_ adalah lagu yang menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Haruka, dinyanyikan dengan indah oleh Kagamine Rin & Len. Ternyata menggunakan Vocaloid kembar itu menyenangkan, tidak heran Haruka menyukai mereka. Shintarou memutar lagu itu dan suara merdu sang duo memenuhi telinganya, membuatnya teringat akan perasaan tak terbalasnya pada Haruka, tapi ia tidak kuasa untuk menghentikan lagu tersebut.

Dia tidak menyadari ponselnya berdering beberapa kali, terlalu asyik tenggelam di lagu buatannya sendiri sambil _browsing_. Saat Shintarou melepas _headphone_-nya dan beranjak menuju dapur karena ingin mengusir haus, ia baru mendengar deringan ponsel yang pantang menyerah itu. Diraihnya ponsel tersebut dan menemukan beberapa _missed call_ dari kontak yang sama.

Haruka.

Dan kini Haruka masih mencoba menghubunginya.

Seketika itu pula, Shintarou merasa langit runtuh di atasnya. Haruka pasti sudah menerima paketnya dan Shintarou tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan lelaki itu akan segera menghubunginya begitu sudah tahu siapa sang pengirim misterius. Selama sejenak, dia mempertimbangkan pilihan untuk menolak panggilan dan mematikan ponselnya, namun karena ia tahu itu tindakan pengecut, maka ia pun menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ha-haruka...?" Shintarou merasa suaranya terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

_"Datang ke apartemenku sekarang juga. Kumohon."_

Dan panggilan itu pun terputus.

*+1*

**_24 December 2014_**

Kali ini, Haruka tahu siapa yang menekan bel apartemennya. Siapa yang ingin datang menemuinya (memang karena permintaan Haruka sih). Dan dia yakin orang ini bukanlah orang yang tersesat.

Saat ia membuka pintu, dia mempersilahkan Kisaragi Shintarou memasuki apartemennya tanpa banyak bicara. Wajah Shintarou tampak tegang dan malu, Haruka merasa dia sendiri tak jauh berbeda.

Shintarou memasuki ruang depannya, dan ketika melihat kue ulang tahun yang sudah dibuka di meja, pundaknya menyentak sedikit.

"Itu..." Haruka tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. "Itu darimu, bukan?"

Wajah Shintarou memerah dan dia tampaknya ingin segera kabur dari tempat itu.

"A-aku—ya... memang i-itu dariku—"

Haruka malah mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tapi... bukankah—bukankah kau menyukai Ayano? Bukankah dia kekasihmu?"

"Hah?"

Setelah perkataan Haruka itu, barulah Shintarou mendongak dan berani menatapnya tepat di mata. Ekspresi Shintarou bergantian dari takut ke heran, bingung, lalu berakhir dengan ekspresi geli.

"A-ayano?" Shintarou mendengus. "So-sori—hahah... Ayano hanyalah temanku sejak kecil. Dia bukan kekasihku, kau tahu..."

Haruka melongo. "T-tapi—kemarin dulu itu dia memelukmu dan—"

"Ayano adalah jenis orang yang senang menyatakan rasa sayang secara fisik. Tapi rasa sayang yang dimilikinya padaku hanyalah seperti rasa sayang adik pada kakaknya..." Shintarou berusaha menyamarkan suara tawanya dengan jari-jarinya tapi gagal. "Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu?"

Wajah Haruka ikut memerah pekat, dia menahan dorongan untuk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Walau begitu, ia bisa merasakan pandangan Shintarou yang terpaku padanya.

"Jadi... ehem," ujar Shintarou, "berhubung kau sudah tahu bagaimana p-perasaanku, aku akan senang jika mendapat sebuah jawaban..."

Oh ya.

Haruka menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tidak tahu pasti harus menjawab apa. Dia sudah sering memikirkan berbagai skenario bagaimana ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Shintarou, namun ia tidak menyangka akan melakukannya secepat ini. Kata-kata seolah hilang dari benaknya dan dia harus berpikir keras selama beberapa saat untuk menemukannya kembali.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang langsung?"

Shintarou menegang, dan Haruka segera menyesali perkataannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah dengan pernyataan tidak langsung, namun tetap saja ada rasa penasaran dalam dirinya.

"Aku pengecut, Haruka." Suara Shintarou nyaris tidak terdengar. "Aku takut kau tidak akan—membalas perasaanku. Jadi—lebih mudah jika aku tidak menghadapmu langsung ketika menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi..."

Sebuah senyum pasrah terpasang di wajah Shintarou. "Kini aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, sudah terlanjur. Aku siap menerima penolakan."

Hening... Haruka menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya."

"Eh?"

"K-kau tidak akan mendapat penolakan, oke?" ujar Haruka, suaranya bergetar. "A-aku menyukaimu juga, Shintarou. Sangat menyukaimu."

Shintarou terperangah, dia memandang Haruka dengan ekspresi melongo seperti orang idiot.

"Tunggu—apa?"

Haruka mengeluh dalam hati. Aduh, ia tidak bisa mengatakannya sering-sering. Maka, alih-alih menyatakan perasaannya lagi, ia menghampiri Shintarou dan menarik tangan sang komposer ke sofa, memaksanya duduk di sampingnya. Tangan Shintarou menegang sesaat sebelum rileks dan membalas genggaman Haruka, yang tidak melepaskannya sekalipun mereka sudah duduk.

Haruka masih belum berani mendongakkan kepala. Ia menutup tangan Shintarou di genggamannya dengan tangan yang lain, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam dan bersuara lagi.

"Kisaragi Shintarou, aku menyukaimu." Ucap Haruka, lancar dan jelas, yang mana mengagetkan dirinya sendiri.

Shintarou masih mempertahankan ekspresi melongonya. Akhirya, otaknya yang tiba-tiba kembali ke Pentium I berhasil memproses perkataan Haruka dan memberinya informasi bahwa : "Hey, orang yang kautaksir ini menyukaimu juga, bodoh!"

"A-aku—eh..." Shintarou tergagap. "Kurasa—em, kau menyukaiku? Tapi... kukira kau tidak menyukai laki-laki...?"

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya, Shin." Haruka melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan Shintarou langsung merindukan kehangatan yang diberikan kedua tangan itu.

"Aku... kurasa kau benar..."

Hening lagi. Shintarou tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Instingnya bilang untuk memberi Haruka pelukan atau ciuman sebagai simbol nyata rasa sukanya—tapi entah apa yang menahan Shintarou dari melakukannya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya dengan Haruka.

Sementara Haruka berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar. Dia tidak pernah berpengalaman dengan hal seperti ini. Dia belum pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada siapa pun. Dia tidak pernah menyukai seseorang kecuali rasa suka itu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hingga saat ini.

Haruka masih diam, tapi dia menyadari gerakan Shintarou yang mengambil kue yang terletak di meja, membawa kue itu ke depan mereka dan meraih pemantik yang sudah tersedia di samping kue tersebut. Shintarou menyalakan satu persatu lilin di atasnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Akhirnya Shintarou memecah keheningan. Rasanya dia menemukan keberanian ketika memandang wajah Haruka, yang sama gugupnya dengannya. "Haruka, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Haruka mendongak. Dia bertemu pandang dengan mata Shintarou yang berwarna senada dengan matanya sendiri. Wajah Shintarou memerah, membuatnya terlihat manis, namun pandangannya tajam. Haruka menelan ludah sebelum menjawab pelan.

"Ya—baiklah."

Shintarou tersenyum dan menutup jarak di antara mereka, mempertemukan bibir masing-masing dalam sebuah ciuman singkat. Walaupun begitu, Haruka merasa bunga-bunga seolah bermekaran di dadanya.

Mereka melepas ciuman itu dan saling melempar senyum. Haruka telihat cantik di mata Shintarou, dan Shintarou tampak manis di mata Haruka.

"Nah, buat sebuah harapan dan tiup lilinmu, Haruka-_san_." Ujar Shintarou, menekankan kata terakhir demi memberitahu Haruka kalau ia semakin tua. Haruka nyengir, terlalu senang untuk tersinggung.

Dia mengucapkan harapannya dalam hati dan meniup lilin-lilin di kuenya dalam satu hembusan napas. Shintarou kemudian membantunya mencabuti tiap lilin dari kue untuk mereka santap.

"Kau tahu, kukira kau akan mengatakan 'harapanku sudah terkabul' ketika aku menyuruhmu meniup lilin-lilin ini." Kata Shintarou tiba-tiba.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca _manga_." Ucap Haruka ceria. Dia mencabut lilin terakhir dan mengambil pisau plastik di sampingnya. Pipinya masih terasa hangat, entah karena panas api lilin yang beradiasi ke pipinya atau karena Shintarou yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. _Kekasihnya_. Ah, betapa dia menyukai kata itu.

"Memangnya tadi harapanmu apa?"

"Ehh... rahasia~ kalau kuberitahu nanti harapannya nggak terkabul..."

"Begitu? Kau tega padaku, Haruka." Dan Haruka mengeluarkan tawa lepas mendengarnya. Dia menyisihkan pisau yang digunakannya untuk memotong kue dan memeluk Shintarou tanpa aba-aba, membuat yang dipeluk mengeluarkan suara kaget pelan.

"Kau tahu, jika kau berusaha untuk membuatku tidak marah dengan memelukku seperti ini, kau berhasil." Shintarou menggumam di puncak kepalanya, dan Haruka berseru geli ketika kekasihnya meniup telinganya main-main dan membalas pelukannya.

Mereka seperti itu selama beberapa saat. Shintarou mengelus punggung Haruka dengan gerakan menenangkan, membuai Haruka dan membuatnya enggan melepas kehangatan Shintarou.

"Selamat natal."

"Sekarang masih tanggal 24."

"Tak masalah, besok aku bisa mengucapkannya lagi padamu." Ujar Haruka keras kepala.

Shintarou tersenyum tipis. Dia memindahkan tangannya dan mengelus surai gelap Haruka. "Iya, iya. Selamat natal. Kau sudah menyiapkan kado untukku?"

"Sudah. Tapi akan kuberikan besok."

"Hehe. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan kado untukmu."

Haruka melepaskan pelukannya, tapi masih mempertahankan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Shintarou. "Hah? Tapi kan kau sudah memberiku—"

"Itu kado ulang tahun. Beda lagi." Shintarou nyengir, pertama kalinya Haruka melihat ekspresi itu, dan dia memutuskan kalau dia jatuh cinta lagi pada Kisaragi Shintarou untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Uh... oke, terima kasih, kurasa?" senyuman rasanya tidak bisa luntur dari wajah Haruka. "Kita akan merayakan natal besok bersama, kan?"

"Iya." Shintarou mengangguk. "Besok, lalu tahun depan, dan tahun depannya lagi, seterusnya."

Haruka tertawa, dan rasa senangnya semakin mengembang ketika Shintarou mencium dahinya lembut.

Mungkin... mungkin kali ini kisah cintanya akan berbeda. Mungkin kali ini tidak ada "rasa bertepuk sebelah tangan" di kamusnya, dan ada Shintarou yang selalu di sisinya. Harapannya di hari ulang tahunnya ini adalah agar dia bisa menemukan kebahagiaan bersama Shintarou, sampai kapan pun.

***~ END ~***

**A/N** :

SEKALI LAGI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR THE KOKONOSES YEAY! *tebar bunga*

Ay... saya udah lama gak nulis dan rasanya kaku banget bikin ini. Tapi senang karena bisa membuat hadiah untuk ulang tahun bae tercinta~ Walaupun OOC dan terkesan diburu-buru, saya bangga sudah bisa menyelesaikan ini :""D

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! Mari tebar cinta Kokonoses ke seluruh fandom! /hey

Kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi! Dan berhubung fanfic ini belum di-beta, silahkan koreksi jika ada pengejaan yang salah! Sekali lagi terima kasih!

-Az


End file.
